Howls at the Moon
by Perseus818
Summary: The Poseidon Cabin was the only place I might find a clue about his disappearance.Even though Chiron says it's forbidden to go inside, I still have to find out what happened to Percy, and that is why tonight I'm going in.
1. The Change

**Sorry for not updating in a month. I am running out of inspiration for Goode High so I started writing this up at school, so lucky the teacher never caught me, If you don't get the summary, this is like a mystery story so you have to read it all first to know what it means. This chapter is written in Percy's POV but the rest Annabeth's just so you guys don't get confused. So anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series blah blah blah *crying***

I ran through the dark, eerie night. Rain was pouring hard on me. I was tired and cold, but I really need to get to the camp, a life is depending on me.

I stopped in my tracks, checking my surroundings, but there was nothing to see. I hear something, a distant howl, to far to be near. I was shocked but relieved that they weren't following me anymore. I guess they gave up on me, turned around to their mommies. Huh, I guess the son of Poseidon, AKA me, scares them to little pieces after all.

I walked on the road. It was quiet, a little too quiet. I continued walking, and about a millisecond later, on of them pounced on me. I landed on the ground with a thud. I realized that I haven't only fall on the ground but fell right to their trap as well. I never knew wolves could be so smart.

Wolves, the followers, or rather slaves, of Lycaon, the first werewolf. The wolves spotted me and what I was carrying on my way to camp. Apparently, the something I had in my hands was actually a cure for Lycaon's curse. They reported immediately to their master. And when the news came to Lycaon, they've been chasing me until now. But I think it's time for the chase to end.

"Aghhhhhhh!" I started gathering my bearings; yes the impact was so strong that I needed to take a few seconds to recover. I stood up; just then a raspy voice spoke to me.

"Hello, son of Poseidon."

"Hey furball." I replied calmly

"I heard that you have the cure of Asclepius. May I see it?"

The wolves were circling me now. How many are they? One, two, three, four, five, even in that number they could easily rip me to shreds. I'm officially trapped.

The vial containing the cure started glowing, Apollo told me this would happen, when the current owner is in danger it starts glowing, and when I'm hurt severely it will automatically fly into my mouth, that's something not good. You see, when you drink the cure it can still refill for future generations but it takes years to perform that action. And that can't happen because she will die.

Her name was Annabeth. She ran away from home when she was seven and sixteen. Her mother, Athena, guided her to Camp Half-Blood, but it doesn't end there. She came across five Basilisks on the way here. She had a celestial bronze knife with her, so she managed to kill four of them. When she wasn't expecting it, the last one jumped at her and bit her leg.

Basilisk poison was extremely dangerous; she crumpled to the ground within seconds. The poison may be deadly but it takes time for it to kill. I found her on the road and carried her to the Big House, where I consulted Chiron for help.

The cure of Asclepius was the only choice next to a healing pomegranate of Persephone that is in a garden filled with identical, murderous ones. The vial was with Apollo, it seemed too easy to say but hard to do. See you actually have to chase him on his way west as a sun so I started and ended my journey right where I'm at right now, Half-Blood Hill.

The pine tree was so visible at this point. I was so close but so far. I really hope that someone was on border patrol right now; but if I recall properly it's a Tuesday so no butt saving for Percy this time.

"In your dreams, Lycaon!" One wolf snarled at me and I staggered back. I bumped into another one of them. Now it growled at me. I caught a glimpse of its fangs; they were about five inches long. I can imagine myself like that, in a wolf's mouth dead, but I'm not yet done with my quest and I'm not giving up.

"Maybe my wolves will help you change your mind, eh." The wolves changed position. They were still around me but facing my direction.

"Never Lycaon!" They started getting closer. _This is it_. I thought. If I'm going to die right now, better die with honor and dignity.

I pulled out my pen, uncapped it, and it turned into a full size sword. The nearest wolf gazed at the blade, filled with wisdom of what it is, I slashed at him and he turned into dust. The next one was surprised of what he saw, it took him a while to realize that he was next. He crumpled like the last one. The last three all lunged at me at the same time, but with the right timing, I was able to slash them all at once.

"Nooooooooo!" Lycaon screamed. He looked at me with bloodshot eyes. He jumped on me. I was pinned down on the ground, his canines started to grow into fangs, he started to grow fur. I knew what was coming, he was turning into a wolf.

Just before he had his final transformation, a bright light shined on us, one sign that a god was here to help. The god wasn't just any god, he was my dad, Poseidon.

"LYCAON!" His voice thundered throughout the hill, I bet he woke up a few not so happy campers. "Let go of my son!"

"Don't interfere Poseidon. This is not your fight." Lycaon countered.

"He is my son, as I clearly stated earlier! Now let go of HIM!" Lycaon had no choice but to back down, but he really wanted to push my dad's buttons.

"Don't you remember Zeus' agreement, to curse me in this form while I go throughout my life? To eat what I want to eat, to go where I want to go, and to kill any demigod scum whatsoever as I please. After all you were there, weren't you? He said in a confident way. My father was speechless, everything Lycaon said was, in fact, true.

"Just please don't kill him." Poseidon said with sadness in his eyes

"I never planned to kill him; since you came I think we can adjust a little space for more pain. Accept it as a gift from me to you and Percy, after all it will teach you a rather important lesson." With every word he said, I felt like whimpering and crying like Tyson would do.

My dad turned to me and said, "I am so sorry Percy."

"Sorry for what?" Before I could figure it out, Lycaon inserted his fangs into my biceps. The pain surged through me like electricity, I let out an agonizing scream, and after that I blacked out.

_**Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound – Taylor Swift, Safe and Sound**_

I woke up in the infirmary, next to another bed, _Annabeth's, _I guessed. And I was right. Her blonde hair shimmered under the sun's rays, she was sleeping peacefully, not like the last time I saw her…

_She was shivering and whimpering, curled into a ball. I barely knew her, but I just hate seeing her like this._

_Her lips were dry. Her forehead was beaded with cold sweat. She mumbled various words like she had schizophrenia. The blankets were tossed around her feet, her pillow on the floor, I just kept staring at her, wanting it to all stop…_

I started getting out of bed. A bandage was wrapped around my arm. The pain from the bite was fading away, but it still hurts like hell. I wonder if I could turn into a wolf or something, since Lycaon, a werewolf, bit me. The thought of it was cool but when I consider the possibilities of losing control and kill a whole town doesn't sound that good.

I walked to the front porch, assuming Chiron was there, and there he was in his wheelchair form. He was a centaur, half man half horse. I would get down to further details but you get the picture.

"Ah Percy, come here boy." I walked closer to him and sat down on a chair. "The cure was successful, Annabeth is healed and all but I'm more interested in your case. Tell me what happened." I told him everything, the wolves Lycaon, my Father and… the bite.

"Chiron, who brought me to the camp?" I asked.

"Your Father did Percy. There was a bright light that shone over beside Annabeth's bed, soon enough you fell out of it and landed on the bed next to her. In your hands was the cure, and on your arm were two holes." I immediately knew that those holes were the bite marks Lycaon gave me. He shot me a concerned look in his eyes and I looked at him with solemnity on my face. "Um, Percy can you please check on Annabeth if she's awake and if she is give her a tour around camp please." I nodded and started walking back inside the infirmary.

**Yay first chapter is finished! Tell me if you guys liked it or not. Read and Review.**


	2. A New Beginning

**Guys I'm so sorry for not updating again in two months, stupid school gave us so much projects and I just had my finals and im typing this up at my SUMMER VACATION wooooooo! Yeah! Me gusta people! Anyway back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: Eye do nut loan dah Pearl Sea Jack sun series.**

_Annabeth…._

I woke up with a hazy feeling. I looked around me. There were people lying in bed, with other people spoon feeding them on a chair or the bed.

I felt hot air on the back of my neck. I turned around and saw the boy who had placed his breath upon my neck.**(A/N: What am I supposed to say, the boy with the bread?) **He had sandy blond hair, beautiful baby blue eyes and a warm friendly, sparkling white, heartwarming smile, I guess he must be popular since he owns his charming looks.

" Oh finally, sleeping beauty awakes again…" He said more but I was too busy staring at his face, distracted by the fact that looks could definitely commit a vicious murder. "Hello, is anyone there?" He started plaflly tapping my forehead gently. He is so cute.

" Huh?" I act so dumb right now. Stupid stupid stupid.

"My names Luke, what's yours?" Very cliché, a bad flirt, but his looks could make me swoon, and I never swoon.

"Anna—." I was interrupted b a strong voice, a lot more different than Luke's.

" Her name's Annabeth ." Luke whipped his head around and gave a glare to the boy who spoke earlier. I gazed up and caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were beautiful orbs in the shade of the sea. The muscles on his torso were outlined by the orange shirt he was wearing. There was a bandage wrapped around his arm. I wonder what happened to him. Why do I care anyway. "Hi, I'm Percy." He seems cool and collected like life's just a gentle wave that passes his toes on the sand. He attempts no flirty smile at me just a soft stare into my eyes. Unlike Luke, he makes me fell safe and secure and not afraid and claustrophobic. He gives a glare to the boy who's standing next to me and speaks three simple words and a noun, "Don't even dare, Luke." Luke seems to back down and moves away from me little by little while Percy lets his eyes follow his moves.

He turns back to me and says, "Um, I guess you can walk right?" I nod. "Okay let's get going." He carried me off the bed and gently laid me down on the floor. I started taking a few steps and then tripped on, what I accuse of, air. "Hold on take it slow." Percy caught me and set me back on my journey to the door. Instead of letting me walk on my own, he supported me by half carrying half dragging me on his shoulder. At one point he stops and grunts and we almost fell to the ground. " Are you okay?" I ask, frantically.

"Yeah I'm fine." He says clutching his bandage wrapped arm.

" I don't believe you" I say helping him up. "Besides, I can walk now." We start walking towards the door in honor to get to whatever destination Percy had convinced me to go to. He opens the door and leads me to a table on the front porch. Near the table is a middle-aged guy in a wheel chair.

"Ah Percy I see you have brought Annabeth." He says. I didn't bother to ask him how he knows my name since Percy seems to be brought by the man in the wheelchair to get me. "So, Annabeth Chase welcome to Camp Half- Blood. He stretched out his hands in a wide spread eagle position. "I'm Chiron, your camp counselor if you may."

"Wait, Chiron you mean the centaur? Is this some kind of joke? Because I find it ironic on how—." Chiron stood up from his wheelchair to reveal a white stallion's body with the half of a man. I let out a small squeal. Percy on the other hand chuckles in his most cocky way. The little brat.

"Is this good enough for you?" He asks and I nod politely. "Well then let's get going. Um Percy can you please show Annabeth around camp."

"With pleasure, Chiron." He bows like a gentleman. Grinning, he turns to me. "Well c'mon wise girl you don't want to get lost do you." Wise girl? Where did he come up with that. I give him an annoyed look that sent him grinning even wider. I walk down the steps on the porch. His arms in a gesture with his them tossed on the right side of himself inviting me to go on. And with that I gladly accept to go on.

Percy showed me a lot of things at camp like the beach, the lake and even the stables which was not my favorite. He seems to like the beach more than anything else and I soon found out why. He explained to me why I'm here and at one point he revealed a truth about my life that was well life changing.

"Each person here, humans and not nymphs and satyrs, has a godly parent one to be exact. Now this godly parent is frequently an Olympian male or female it depends on your missing parent and who is ours? He asks.

"My…mom" My voice begin to fade as I say the m word. I never got to know or even see my mom, but from what my dad tells me I never expected her to be a goddess in fact an Olympian. I've always been into architecture mostly Greek architecture. Sometimes I would just stare at a panorama of the Parthenon all day.**(A/N:BTW panorama derives from the Greek word **_**pan**_** which means all and **_**orama **_**which means sight.) **My dad tells me things about my mom like a cupid drunk on ten bottles of love potions so I never paid much attention.

"Mine was my dad." He says. "It's weird when I first got here all my memories of him just flushed back into my mind. All those memories were when I was a baby, can you imagine that a baby gets to remember his father that disappear when he was six months old." He lets out a sorta happy sigh not one of those depressed ones it was joy that escaped from his lips. There was silence around us if you don't pay attention to the kids playing around and having fun then he decided to break it. "Um…. I guess I should take you to your cabin now." He says.

"Wait I'm not even claimed yet how am I supposed to have a cabin?" I ask.

"Newcomers stay in the Hermes cabin." He led me to a cabin that looks like a real summer camp cabin and not a museum. It had that log cabin style with a caduceus above the doorway. The brown paint was peeling off and it looked very old. "Well here we are, cabin eleven. Just um… try to hold on your valuables, they can be a bit sneaky. " He says. Percy opens the door to a whole cabin filled with kids boys and girls, different ages and sizes. Most have pointy ears and nimble looking bodies the rest are nothing alike. Some had almond shaped eyes and some well lets just say are a little too heavy. But one boy caught my eye. Luke.

** Haha! Oh guys btw if we reach ten plus comments I will update in the next 48 hours and if you guys don't review, no virtual cookies ( ) and these virtual cookies are special since they have a happy face. Any 9gaggers are reading my story PM me and I'll send u 9gag quotes.**


	3. Just A Kiss

**Sorry if the 48 hour chapter didn't go as planned. We had a power outage on Thursday and I watched The Hunger Games on Friday, since I read the book I was like "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." And like "Tracker Jackers, genetically enhanced wasps created by the Capitol." And I even whistled Rue's four note song while Katniss was whistling it. I was lucky they didn't kick me out. Thanks to all who reviewed and sorry if I kept switching from past to present in chappie dos you see I typed it up in two different days and also I was confused. Evander asks; what is BTW it's by the way, by the way. Hehe so I promised you guys some virtual cookies it's at the bottom of the page along with the smileys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I need one cause I OWN the PJO and HOO series. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA ha ha ha hey wait where are you guys taking me oh no no not that NOOOOO! *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***

_**Third person POV**_

Annabeth stares in shock as the son of Hermes made his way to her. Percy on the other hand had a flame boiling his sanity and influence among himself. As Luke was approaching, Annabeth takes a few steps backward causing herself to bump into Percy. She blushes as her hand accidentally grazes his abdomen. Annabeth was too embarrassed to even look at the son of Poseidon who was to engulfed by rage to care.

"Luke, hi. Um, this is your cabin?" Annabeth hates the feeling Luke gives her when she was near him, but she still tried to hide it making it seem impossible.

"Yeah, don't you know I'm a son of Hermes?" Annabeth shook her head. "Well your tour guide here doesn't do a good job eh, how about I take you on a tour of my own since it's much better than his pathetic rambles about himself and his little cabin." He gives me a blinding smile that clearly radiates self-confidence.

"Actually I haven't told her about _that_ yet Luke." Percy tries to make his words sound normal but Annabeth could feel it was forced. She can feel vibrations on the ground which seemed to grow stronger as He moves step by step to Luke. "And you know what Castellan," Percy changes his language into something Annabeth thinks is Ancient Greek. Everyone in the cabin turn their heads to the racket Percy is making and by the looks on their faces, she could also tell it was pretty offensive. "_Errek es korrakas_, Luke you know you don't want to mess with me." Percy's eyes were darker and those little vibrations that Annabeth felt earlier had grown into a small earthquake that shook the cabin.

"Okay I think we better get going." Annabeth says, moving Percy away from Luke. She was smart enough to know what happens when two boys fight, and to make matters worst they were demigods. "C'mon Perce," Annabeth says with fake enthusiasm, "we have to go back to Chiron remember."

As soon as they leave the cabin, Percy finds himself making his way to his cabin.

"Hey, hey, wait up where are you going?" Annabeth asks.

"Cabin three, Poseidon." Percy replies quickly. He is a fast walker so they quickly made their way to the front porch of "cabin three". "Now if you excuse me I have to feed the fishes." As Percy slams the door, Annabeth knows he was being sarcastic.

_**Annabeth**_

Percy was a son of Poseidon! Well that explains the vibrations, but it's still unbelievable! If I recall properly, he told me a while ago, _"Some demigods abuse their power and choose arrogance over fidelity. Most likely the children of he big three." I knew the big three were Zeus, Poseidon and Hades and I think I know how most of them end up dead in their young ages; _Was it possible he was talking about himself? It is possible; I mean he was speaking in some kind of monotone, depressed voice while talking about the subject.

The conch horn goes off in the distance, signaling dinner time. I take another glance at the Poseidon cabin wanting Percy to come out, but I don't think he will, so I decided to wait for him in the dining pavilion.

I grabbed a plate then put some fruits, pizza and salad on it. I remember Percy saying something about giving an offering to the gods, so I made my way to the bronze brazier. Then I sit down on the Hermes table. As soon as Luke came by I know I was doomed, He starts talking about himself and I tried to listen but unfortunately, my eyes make their way to the Poseidon table. I watch Percy eat there alone. I suddenly have the urge to go there, and soon enough I leave Luke and his blabbering.

He looks up from his food and says, "What are you doing here? Don't you remember I told about going to other tables other than the Hermes table?" I answer with a nod. "Chiron will get mad at you!" He exclaims.

"Well…he seems to be fine with it." He turns to the main table where Chiron's seated, and as I said he was smirking looking directly at us.

"Why do you want to be here anyway?" He asks.

"You seemed lonely so I decided to stop by." He agrees with a nod and I take the seat beside him. Percy frequently tells jokes and tells me about the demigods in camp.

"See those two guys at the Hermes table." I look in the direction in which he's pointing at and see two guys who look exactly like each other. "That's Travis and Connor Stoll. Just a tip keep your valuables close to you at all times, they're not called Stoll just for the sake of being Stolls."

"They're twins?" I ask and he simply replies with a no. People start looking at us also and mumbling some, what I guess are, rumors.

"They're actually brothers of different age but yeah most people mistake them as twins."

"How do you tell them apart? I really don't want to call Travis, Connor and vice versa."

"I'm not telling you. That's actually the fun part and it's for you to find out. C'mon I'll show you something." He carries both our plates while I take our goblets. We drop them off at the designated area for used plates and goblets then head off to where Percy was taking me.

Turns out it was the beach, and he has all the reason to take me there since he's the son of the mighty Poseidon. The cool breeze was blowing the stray strands of hair on my face to where they belong. Percy invited me to sit with him on the sand, and I gladly agreed. I take off my shoes knowing I didn't need them anymore.

"You know I love bringing people here especially girls. You wanna know why?"

I was shocked hearing this from him. Was he really as much of a flirt like Luke? I couldn't think properly since I'm too nervous. Can't he see it? I just met you! I said none of the words I stated a while ago, instead I say, "Why?" A blush is creeping on my face. Percy is just looking at me with his sea-green eyes absolutely ready to make his move.

" It's because, I can do…." Do what? Do what! I'm nervous and frantic at the same time just wanting it to finish. "This!" He says, and suddenly a wave crash on us. I let out a scream and I was furious.

"PERCY!" He's laughing at the same time running away from me as I chase him on the shore. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Kill me? With what you don't even have a weapon yet." I smile at this and grab a handful of sand. "Uh-oh, I'll get going now bye." He dashes of to the water and I follow him. Soon enough the water is knee-deep and the sand under my feet was turning soft, a clear sign that it's going to get deeper. He chuckled nervously and I threw the sand and to my dismay, he disappears into the water. I turn a good 360 degree turn and just wondered where can he be?

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist and drag me to shore. I was puzzled on how he was completely dry even though he had a little swim on the beach but I remember the fact that he was a child of Poseidon.

He set me down on the beach and with a touch on my arm I'm as dry as a bone.

"We should better get back they may be looking for us." We start the long walk back to the cabins. When we arrived at the Hermes cabin, I turn to face him.

"Thanks for everything." I say.

"No prob." I open the door and got inside. Hoping that I could go back and at least give him a kiss on a cheek.


	4. First Day Of A New Life

**So sorry for not updating in weeks. I went to Hong Kong on April 2, My favorite tita (aunt) came home from her 3 month trip to New Jersey the next week, and since I joined the swim team at the sports club, I really have been busy. So anyway I have a great chapter for u guys and I'm curious on how much u guys want Percy to go wolf, tell me via review, PM, and or Iris Message *wink***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series.**

_**Annabeth**_

My eyes open to a new day filled with new experiences at camp. I look around me and everyone was still asleep. Travis and Connor are sleeping like babies, literally! They're both sucking their thumbs while in a fetal position. I smile at this and move on.

I roll my sleeping bag and open my duffle bag for some clothes to change into after I shower. And after that I head off to the showers. I notice plenty of girls coming out of their cabins and are walking to the same place I'm going to, this doesn't surprise me since boys are most likely to sleep through the first hours of morning, but I still wonder how Apollo manages to get sleep since he has a twelve hour job but then again he is a god so maybe he doesn't even need to get any sleep at all.

After I get dressed, the conch horn sounded off in the distance signaling breakfast. As I walk with the big group of kids heading towards the mess hall, I see the sleepy seaweed brain dragging himself towards the place, while trying not to fall asleep. I make my way to my zombie friend laughing at the way he looks. He has a shirt on but he's still in his boxers. So I say to the half-sleeping seaweed brain and say, "You forgot to put on pants." Realization dawns on him as I see his eyes widen, and then he makes a run for his cabin. A minute and a half later, he comes back with running shorts over his previously seen boxers.

"Thanks for reminding me wise girl. Chiron's eyes would be like a Cyclops's with another one beside it." I imagine the centaur having two Cyclops sized eyes below his brows, I laugh at the thought of it.

After breakfast, the usual camp activities go around. Percy told me that I'd have to do those activities with my cabin which I obediently follow. We start the activities at the arena, since Luke was the trainer there. He was pretty good at teaching sword fighting, much focused on the lesson and not on flirting with girls. The whole camp was in the arena learning various techniques and he encourages us to make our own. I meet Katie and Silena, I also talk to them but we would occasionally stop when Luke says his words. I heard from Katie that Luke was the best swordfighter the whole camp but Silena believes it's Percy. The two ramble their explanations on why Percy was the best or vice versa. They were so loud that Luke stopped his current session on how to disarm a opponent.

"If you girls really like to find out who's the best between me and Jackson then why won't we have a little spar." Luke says.

"Bring it Castellan!" I hear a familiar voice reply. Soon enough the kelp head walks to Luke confidently, a smirk plastered across his face. Luke smiles too with his own mischievous glare, trademarked by Hermes and Hermes only. He then offers Percy a sword which he neglects while taking out a ballpoint pen. I'm confused, what is the seaweed brain going to do? Write him to death? But before I could make more smart-ass remarks in my head, he took the cap off and the pen grew into a three feet long sword. The sword looks like it was radiating a sea green glow and it had an engraving on the flat side of the double edged blade which was written in Greek: Anaklusmos, translated in English: Riptide.

The game starts, Percy makes the first move due to his impulsiveness, Luke counters it with his own sword. They both stagger backwards from the impact, sparks are flying and that's the time Luke charges. Percy dodges easily, but Luke has other plans. He hits Percy at the back with the hilt of his sword which causes him to fall forward. Luke raises his sword above his head ready to strike, I knew killing is punishable by death in camp so I know Luke was just going to stop the blade halfway symbolizing a defeat but Percy rolls to the right, stands up and holds Luke with his sword against his throat. Luke drops his sword and a simultaneous sigh releases from everyone's mouths. Percy lets go of Luke and taps the tip of his sword which had shrunk from his touch. They both shook hands and the whole camp was cheering "Percy, Percy, Percy!" Even Chiron, who I spotted near the exit was clapping for the son of Poseidon.

I congratulate Percy on the way out, with the rest of the camp, and he says that it was nothing. "Nothing!" I exclaim, "Beating Luke was nothing! You pulverized him seaweed brain!" He just smiled while shaking his head. The camp also gave attention to Luke since he did try his best, and Luke accepts his defeat like a sport.

I went to archery with Chiron and the Apollo cabin which I liked very much. All in all I shot the dummy's head chest and any other kill zones. Percy on the other hand shot Chiron in the butt, shot a dryad's tree or home, and shot the arrow strait through an Aphrodite girl's duffel bag, forming a hole on all her designer outfits.

Then I experience riding a Pegasus with the Demeter and Poseidon cabin- (also known as Percy Jackson). I almost fell on the first few tries but kelp for brains talked to the Pegasus which I guess is a Poseidon thing.

"Look I know you want to go higher but it's her first time." *neigh* "Hey don't act like that." *neigh* "If she hears you say those things about her she'll kill you" *neigh* "Okay I know you're sorry but apologize to her not me." *neigh* " I know you can't turn your neck like that." *neigh* "Fine I'll do it for you."Percy then turns to me and says, "The horse says sorry."

Monster assault techniques with Hermes Cabin is not my favorite since the monster for the day was basilisks. Percy said he remembered when it was about the Minotaur he felt what I feel right now.

I have two hours of arts and crafts which is good since I'm the artistic kind of girl. Percy tried to make a sculpture at first but failed so he just drew a picture of the ocean which was much better than the first one.

We head off to the beach where we go swimming with the Nereids and Percy and I being the two little children we are inside splash each other with water. I watch him prank the Stoll brothers for revenge, he convinced a swarm of jellyfish to sting them as much as they can, then he told two electric eels to go with the jellies, then two nereids to pull their shorts down. Everybody in camp knows about it except the two brothers so the girls would cover their eyes before they could see their um… manhoods. The two Stolls never seen it coming, resulting in their running around the camp, naked, scratching their butts off and everybody had a big laugh.

I'm planning to spend my free time with Percy so I asked him if he wanted to go canoeing with me. We laughed and had a good time together paddling in circles getting nowhere.

The conch horn sounded for the second time today signaling dinner. After dinner we go to the sing- along with the Apollo cabin and after that is prepare for bed. After I take my shower I was planning to hang out with my new found friends besides Percy. I lay down on my sleeping bag and smiled, replaying everything that has happened today and wondering what's in store for tomorrow.

**Like it? Hate it? Lake it? Send more reviews! READ IMPORTANT: I want to know how many readers I have reading this story. I know some of you don't review because ur too lazy well me 2 sometimes. I want more reviews kapeesh . So this is what u do, send a review signed in or Anonymous, doesn't matter, saying: P818READERCOUNT copy and paste it if u like. PLS PLS PLS do this and review or else I will prank u like the Stoll brothers in this chapter!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Just to clarify I won't be updating Howls at the Moon for a while since Whispering Secrets has just finished, which is the base of my wolfy urges to write u guys a story about wolfy wolves, but **_**ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade**_** said that he/she will be making a sequel, and I'm guessing it's about One Eyed Percy and his pirate crew, The Pirates with Ethan Nakamura as his second in command, very scurvy very scurvy indeed…[sarcasm] I'm sorry I had to do this I'm really running low on wolfy battery but here's a preview of the next chapter.**

"Hey guys look it's stupidus retardus!" Luke said. His little cronies laughed in response and the campers were looking terrified.

"Oh wow he made a joke. C'mon everyone lets all laugh. Ha Ha ha!" I said sarcastically.

"Yo u better watch you mouth Jackson!" He growled.

"Luke, you know that's impossible, I can't see it!" He clenched his fist tightly, I smiled at this. He raised his fist and charged at me he was going to punch me so I ducked, but he had other plans. He grabbed my shoulders and knees me in the stomach. Pain erupted in my body, red was clouding my vision and for a moment there I wasn't controlling my body.

**I think we all know what was happening to poor old Percy. And remember p818readercount!**


End file.
